The Journey
by Chibijac
Summary: Not exactly a main G/M story, but it will turn out to be. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Prolouge: 12 Years Earlier  
  
Trunks sat up in the tree with Goten, Base and Uubu, looking down at the girls sitting under the tree talking about guys as usual. Being the oldest, Trunks seemed to be the one that always came up with great ways to torture the girls, even if Uubu sometimes didn't agree with it. The last time they had messed with the girls, it was just Uubu, Trunks and Goten and they had dropped four balloons full of cheery soda on them. It was bad enough the punishment they had got from their parents when they got home, but Marron had also managed to get a hold of a bat and chased them until she finally managed to hit Trunks in the back of the head with it. Now they had an addition to their group, Base. His dad was Dende and since he lived up at the look out half his life, the boys had a lot to teach him. The girls also had a new addition, Almuerzo. She was Tien's daughter and was just as fast as Marron.  
  
"Ok Base, this is a water balloon, but the best part is, my mom bought some chocolate pudding last night." Said Trunks cheerfully, handing the guys each a balloon. Base stared at the balloon in his hands.  
  
"What are we suppose to do with it?" asked the young namek. Trunks grinned.  
  
" I'm so glad you asked. Goten, do the honors." Goten took the balloon and instantly let it go over Marron and Pan's heads. The girls all jumped up and ran screaming while the boys continued to throe the balloons. Marron stopped and looked back.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!" she screamed. The other girls stopped and looked.  
  
"Trunks! I'm telling dad!" yelled Bra, running into the house.  
  
"And this is the part where we run." Said Trunks quickly, as Vageta made his way outside with an extremely pissed look and the girls hopping around him telling everything that the boys had did. They had obviously ruined his nap due to the fact that he kept walking straight ahead like a pissed off zombie.  
  
Meanwhile…. The other z fighters were having a very serious discussion on their kids' futures and the way they act now.  
  
"The kids wouldn't do too great at taking over our job as protectors of earth. I mean, you see how they act." Informed Krillin Goku looked out the window at Vageta holding Trunks and Goten under his arms while Uubu and Base followed innocently behind him.  
  
"Aww c'mon Krillin. They're young now, by 12 years from now, they'll be as mature as ever. The girls'll be in the mall shopping for outfits while the guys check out every girl that pass by." He said.  
  
"You mean they'll be in the video arcade while the girls argue about what outfit looks best on who." Corrected Yamcha as Goten managed to get free from Vageta and Marron went chasing after him with a thick stick. 18, Bulma, and Chichi looked out the window just as Videl entered the room with Gohan.  
  
"Did you know that the boys are being threatened by the girls?" Gohan asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Well, we're not getting any younger. We had better get these kids ready to take over our lives as soon as possible." Informed Krillin.  
  
"They'll be ready." Said Goku.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" they heard Goten scream.  
  
"Sounds like Marron caught him." Said 18 and Chichi just sipped her tea, nodding. 


	2. chapter 1

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter One: 12 years later  
  
"Hold it. You don't want it to be too sudden. Then they'll know." Whispered Trunks as they tied a snake to a piece of string. Uubu looked over Goten's shoulder as they worked. He sat back a little.  
  
"Won't this make them mad? I mean, Marron has a real hard punch now that she can fight and 18's been training her." He said.  
  
"Yeah, so." Said both boys, and Uubu stared at them in shock and confusion.  
  
"Alright, let's do this." Said Trunks, and they began lowering the snake. As soon as the girls saw it, they ran for it. Marron stared at the snake and noticed it was fake and the string.  
  
"Goten you dork." She muttered, noticing that it had Property of Son Goten written on it in black marker. She pulled on it, causing the guys to fall out of the tree. Uubu sat up in the tree, watching his two friends be chased by four extremely upset teenage girls. Piccolo had just landed with Base, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan.  
  
"And there they are." Said Goku.  
  
"You're going to trust them to take over our jobs? We'll do much better as a bunch of old men fighting." Muttered Piccolo. 18 and Chichi came up and shook their heads.  
  
"We've got a lot of work to do before sending them off any where." Said Krillin, shaking his head. Marron had finally managed to grab hold of Goten and pinned to the saiyan to the ground. 18 and Chichi cleared their throats and all the teens stopped.  
  
"Base-kun!" cheered Almuerzo, jumping on the namek and hugging him happily. Chichi smiled at her son.  
  
"I see we're studying for a science test well." She said as Marron climbed off of him, straightening her clothes. Goten stood up.  
  
"I was studying.... bvut we decided to take a break and have a little fun." Said her son cheerfully. Marron made a face at him and shoved him in the process of going up to her parents.  
  
"We've got some great news for you kids, so why don't we go inside and calm down a bit." Suggested Chichi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're sending us out into space?" Goten asked in complete confusion, not seeing the positive part to sending a bunch of immature teenagers into outer space. Especially knowing how his mother was.  
  
"What is the purpose of this?" asked Marron, crossing her arms. They all looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Aw, c'mon kids. You can't say you don't want a year away from us." Said Krillin.  
  
"We've got school to finish." Said Pan.  
  
"What kind of excuse is that?" laughed Bra, and Pan glared at her.  
  
"Listen. We're getting too old to continue doing this and need you kids to take over. We're going to train you for the trip, and when summer break starts, you'll leave on the trip. You do want to prove yourselves right?" asked Goku. The teens stared at their parents.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Said Almuerzo happily.  
  
"It sounds like you guys are trying to get rid of us." Said Trunks.  
  
"Shut up Trunks. I wanna do this. When does the training start?" asked Bra cheerfully.  
  
"Tomorrow, if your little friends here agree." After a while of arguments and disagreements, they all agreed.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Marron.  
  
"Relax M-chan. This gives you a chance to see a little ore of me." Teased Goten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron was sleeping with her face burried into her pillow, whith the other girls sleeping in their spots in sleeping bags or blow up beds. The teens had all spent the night at Kame House, the boys sleeping down in the living room. The girls were up all night trying to avoid the guys, and their pranks. Krillin entered the room and blew on a whistle, waking the up quickly.  
  
"Krillin-san! What the hel- heck are you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"We've got training to do kids." He answered. When the girls came downstairs, the guys looked a mess. Not their usual selves. They looked over at the girls tiredly, and went back to leaning tiredly against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Alright kids! Breakfast is ready!" announced Chichi, entering the house with 18, Videl, Bulma, Goku, and Gohan, holding a bunch of plates and bowls of food.  
  
"Thank kami there's no school today!" said Goten cheerfully.  
  
"Right, cuz we've got a lot of work to do." Said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Work?" 


	3. chapter 2

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Let The Training Begin!  
  
The guys were sitting on the ground while the z fighters talked in secret and they waited for the girls. When they had finally came out, they were dressed comfortably and looked as though they were ready for anything. When the older fighters saw they were ready, they smiled proudly at them and had the kids stand up.  
  
"Well, as you know, we're getting old, and we need you kids to take our places." Began Krillin. The kids all stood, listening patiently.  
  
"So, it that like us being in charge?" asked Goten, scratching his head. Even though he was now eighteen, he still had that innocent look about him. An innocent but confused look.  
  
"When we're dead." Answered Gohan.  
  
"Anyway, we're sending you kids out for your first Dragonball hunt." Said Goku.  
  
"On Earth?" asked Pan.  
  
"That's not too exciting Goku." Said Bra, crossing her arms. Piccolo explained and excited expressions crossed the teenagers' faces.  
  
"Awesome! We're going into space!" cheered Trunks, him, Uubu and Goten slapping each other high fives.  
  
"Think of all the cute space guys." Said Bra with a dazed expression.  
  
"No space guy is as cute as Base-kun." Said Almuerzo, attaching to the namek's arm. Marron crossed her arms, and so did Pan. They both glared at the older warriors.  
  
"Why are you trying get rid of us?" she asked.  
  
"Why do we have to get the dragonballs? Can't they wait?" Pan asked. They all stared at the girls, and then Tien explained. The teens all stared at them.  
  
"You're sending us into space to get killed!" Announced Uubu. 18 and Chichi took over.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get things under control." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe this. I don't see why they don't go themselves. They can still fight just as well." Grumbled Goten as he and Marron flew up to Piccolo's for the first half of their training. The others had gone ahead since Krillin and Goku wanted to talk to their kids. Marron flew up at his side and grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"Listen bud, we have to prove ourselves to our parents so we can earn a new air of respect. Don't you at least want that?" she asked. Goten smirked and stopped flying, pulling Marron into his arms.  
  
"To be honest, I'd love for you to kiss me." He said and Marron pushed him away.  
  
"Like that will happen anytime soon." She laughed, flying ahead of him. Goten smirked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Bout time you two got here. What did Goku and Krillin have to say to you?" asked Bra.  
  
"They just said they want us to do good." Answered Goten with a shrug. Piccolo came out and looked at each of them.  
  
"Well, Gohan'll sort you out and I'll give the assignment." He said, walking off. Gohan took his place.  
  
"Ok, Marron, you match up with Goten. Bra… we can't have you with Uubu or Almuerzo with Base… or Pan with Trunks…"  
  
"How come Goten and Marron get paired up!" yelled Bra.  
  
"I can trust leaving them alone with each other." Answered Gohan sternly. Noticing the teenagers' complaints, Piccolo took over for a minute.  
  
"We're going to send two people in the Hyperbolic time chamber for an hour… which is about a week or so in there. We don't need you fooling around or distracting the boys from their training. Marron and Goten train and spar with each other all the time and take their training seriously, that's why they were automatically paired." Answered Piccolo, then nodded at Gohan to continue.  
  
"Right… so I should send Bra in with Trunks and Base in with Pan and Almuerzo with Uubu. Any questions?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Do you hate me that much?" Pan asked her father. Gohan smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Just for that, you and Base get to go in first." He said. Pan gaped at him.  
  
"NO FAIR!" she screamed, but Base walked ahead towards the door.  
  
"Good luck son!" called Dende cheerfully. Base waved back.  
  
"We'll see you in about a week." Teased Bra.  
  
"Don't touch my Base-kun, or I'll rip all that pretty hair right out of your head!" called Almuerzo.  
  
"Most likely she won't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Pan and Base had came out, Goten and Marron were sent in, followed by Trunks and Bra, the Uubu and Almuerzo. Piccolo and Gohan looked proudly at the teens as they lay tiredly around the look out.  
  
"I need to get home and take a shower. See you guys in an hour." Said Bra, getting up.  
  
"Sorry kids, you have to get to Kame House on schedule first. We're on a tight schedule." Informed Gohan.  
  
"No fair." Groaned the girls while the guys flew ahead towards the island.  
  
"I can't believe this. Hopefully Roshi or Krillin lets us bathe when we get there." Muttered Bra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they had got to Kame House, Krillin and 18 weren't there. Oolong and Master Roshi were in charge of this half of the training. Like Piccolo and Gohan, they had a clipboard. It was obviously for recording their progress. Master Roshi had them all get into swimsuits as he pulled out a timer and wrote their names each on the sheet.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" asked Almuerzo curiously as the old man and pig talked.  
  
"Easy. Oolong thinks you should be able to hold your breath under water for a good period of time. My task will be harder since I'm the one who you'll be staying with tonight." Answered Roshi.  
  
"What do you mean? Where are our parents?" asked Pan.  
  
"They're all at Capsule Corp. working on your ship. Our tasks are the last ones so you'll all be staying here." Answered Oolong. Master Roshi clapped his hands together and smiled cheerfully at the teenagers.  
  
"Alright kiddies! Go as deep into the water as you can, and when I say, I want you to go under and stay under for as long as you can." Ordered Master Roshi. They all obeyed and when it was time to go under, the guys, except Base, all began to fool around to mess up each others' time. Almuerzo looked over at Base. He was probably the most disciplined of them all. She would have said the same about Marron, but she looked as though she was going to kill Trunks. Back on land, Master Roshi was about to call them all back up, when the water began to bubble and Goten and Trunks bounced out of the water screaming, followed by the others and a very pissed off Marron.  
  
"Looks like Marron won this one." Said Oolong. Suddenly, Base's head popped up out of the water, and he looked around in confusion.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Due to the fact the guys had messed the whole assignment up, they all went one at a time except for Base. After that, they had a fifteen-minute break and were all sent in to each find a stone with Master Roshi's face tattooed to it.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Sighed Trunks, dropping on the couch after they had all showered and ate the food Chichi had brought them.  
  
"Well after this movie, I'm going straight to bed." Said Marron, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Goten.  
  
"Horror or comedy?" asked Pan, sitting between Bra and Trunks.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I hope this doesn't keep us up all night. We've got to deal with Vageta all of tomorrow." Said Uubu. 


	4. chapter 3

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 3: Ready, BLAST OFF!  
  
The next morning, the kids were woken up at 6:30 and sent to Capsule Corporation by eight to train with Vageta for the entire day. Trunks and Goten already knew it wasn't going to be easy. Even the other teens knew that Vageta wouldn't go easy on them. At least all of the teens except Bra. She figured that since she was his baby girl, she'd get over easy. Of course, she was wrong.  
  
"Why do I have to train?" Bra asked miserably. "I'm part saiyan! I can beat any opponent." She said stubbornly. The others had all spared against each other. They all spared against everyone but Bra. It was going on one in the morning since Vageta had them do some basic training before checking their sparing skills.  
  
"I don't care. As you saw, your brother almost got by the sneezing girl. Get up and fight blo- Marron now!" snapped Vageta. Bra obeyed and spared with Marron, losing. Vageta shook his head.  
  
"That's why you have to train. Go wash and head to the room with your name on it. There will be food and a few things your parents brought for you to have all the comforts of home… including your school work for Monday." Informed Vageta, dismissing them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten was sitting up in his bed watching late night movies and eating some of the food Chichi had left for him, while he studied for an exam he'd be having on Thursday. The room door opened and Marron came tiredly in, closing the door behind her. He looked up, thinking that she might have accidentally entered the room after leaving the bathroom and wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, but then she looked up at him as if she were going to cry… or that she already was.  
  
"Marron-chan… are you ok?" he asked, clearing his bed off and walking up to her when she didn't move or say anything.  
  
"I don't want to go on this thing any more… I don't think you should go either." She said quietly.  
  
"How come? What's wrong with you?" Goten asked, pulling her over to the bed and putting a blanket around her when he noticed she was shivering. Marron looked up at Goten with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I had a dream that we were going to die." Goten stared at her and smiled gently.  
  
"Relax M-chan. You can sleep with me tonight." He said lightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Vageta woke the kids up for a long morning jog and some training after wards. Goten had later told him about Marron, but Vageta reassured her that with the training he was giving them and her fighting skills so far, no one would die on their journey. But now, they had to deal with more important issues, like staying up in class for the remaining two months they had of school. The adults were all busy working on the ship in the mean time.  
  
"So, what's taking so long? The kids should be getting blasted off into space by now." Said Vageta, crossing his arms as Bulma and Dr. Briefs worked on the ship.  
  
"Listen, we had to make enough rooms for all the kids to have their own personal space. A bath for both the guys and girls, and we've still got to collect enough foods to last them the year they'll be gone. This is far from done. Besides, don't you have any more things to teach the kids?" asked Bulma.  
  
"We've been training them for the past six months. They're ready." Answered the saiyan prince. Almuerzo and Base came up behind Vageta and examined the ship.  
  
"Is it done?" Almuerzo asked, making Vageta jump.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked sternly. "Don't you have school like the other brats?"  
  
"We're home schooled. We can leave as soon as all our studies are done." Answered Base.  
  
"Then you'll come in real handy." Said 18, coming out of the ship. "I need you too to go to a store and buy the things on this list." Said, pulling her wallet out as Base and Almuerzo read the list.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" Base asked.  
  
"Towels, dishes, all the things you'll need on the trip. I'll send the others out to do a bit of the grocery shopping when they get home."  
  
"You should be leaving by next month with all the money we've been making lately." Said Dr. Briefs.  
  
"You kids better get going now. We may need you to help out with the groceries."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They answered, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1.1 A Month Later  
  
The teens were woken up early the morning of the trip to leave, just to make sure that everything was in shape. Goten was lying in the grass with Trunks, sleeping peacefully as they waited for the others to arrive. Pan had arrived in some tight fitting jeans and a long shirt with her hair down, the guys wore baggy blue jeans and T-shirt, and Almuerzo came in a tight mini skirt and belly shirt to try and get attention from Base. Marron wore loose fitting jeans that fit around the waist and a tank top with her hair down. In the mean time, they were all still waiting for Bra to come out. The dads' were packing all the luggage into the ship while Chichi and 18 packed some home made food into the food storage section.  
  
"Alright guys, let's go!" cheered Bra, coming outside in a tight, short blue dress. Trunks sat up and looked at her.  
  
"It took you that long to put that on?" he asked, but she ignored him and went up to Uubu.  
  
"Do you like? I bought it just for the occasion." He laughed nervously, blushing.  
  
"You look great." He answered.  
  
"Alright kids, let's make these good-byes short. No one likes long good- byes." Said Krillin cheerfully. They all gave hugs and climbed into the ship as the moms continued to call out reminders.  
  
"Wow Trunks, you mom is a real genius." Said Uubu, looking around. The ship was the same one Vageta had used when he was going through space trying to find Goku, but the inside was huge.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my room." Said Bra quickly.  
  
  
  
"Trying to get out of that tight fitting dress I bet." Laughed Trunks, elbowing Uubu in the side.  
  
"Hey, can I launch this ship or what?" Goten asked from the controlling pad.  
  
"HOLD ON!" announced Marron, rushing over and pressing a button on the pad that made the ship door open. Chichi was standing next to 18 with a grin. 18 handed her daughter the dragon radar. "Thanks a lot. Bye!" she called. When she had got back on the ship, Bra had already changed and everyone had taken their seats for blast off. The others watched the ship take off.  
  
"I hope Goten remembers to brush his teeth after every meal." Said Chichi as the ship went out of site. 


	5. chapter4

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 4: The First Night in Space  
  
Trunks was sitting in front of the control panel monitoring what was going on and wether or not they were close to a planet with a dragonball. Goten was sitting in the kitchen watching Marron work on dinner. She was really the only one of them all that could cook. He sighed, and smiled at her as she continued to work. Bra was in her room listening to CD's and watching space soap operas, while Pan caught up with some lost sleep. Almuerzo was spying on Base, and Uubu was organizing his room to his comfort. Marron turned around and made a face at the saiyan behind her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked with a small smile. "Can't wait to eat can you?" Goten blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I was just thinking, that's all." Trunks came into the kitchen, stretching tiredly and sitting next to Goten.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"What ever I give you." Answered Marron smartly. Trunks smirked.  
  
"You sound like my mom."  
  
"Hopefully she can cook better." Said Pan, sitting down as the others came in.  
  
"I'll help make the plates." Said Almuerzo cheerfully.  
  
"Don't bother. I'll have some of everything. Plus, plates just increase the amount of dishes." Said Goten as Marron put the dishes on the table.  
  
"Pan and Bra, you two get dish duty." Said Marron, looking at a sheet of paper.  
  
"Who says!" announced Pan.  
  
"Your mom. Almuerzo has to cook tomorrow, then Base and Uubu have dish duty. They've scheduled the things no one will do on their own." Marron explained, handing them the list off of the fridge.  
  
"No fair."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One of the reasons I wish saiyans didn't eat so much." Pan muttered as she and Bra did the dishes. While the girls teased each other on how great wives they'd probably make when they got older. Later that night while everyone slept, they were suddenly woken up to a sudden crashing noise. Marron came walking tiredly out of her room with sweat pants and an over sized t –shirt, while the other girls wore more revealing night clothes. Pan scratched her, not noticing the look Trunks was giving her. Goten glared at his friend and ordered Pan to put on more clothing than what she had oon, but she ignored him and sat tiredly on the couch. Wrapping herself in a blanket while Marron typed something into the control panel and a screen popped up.  
  
"So, what's going on?" asked Goten, looking down at her over her shoulder to see what she was typing in.  
  
"Well, it looks like the ship has been damaged and we're gonna have to make an emergency landing." Marron answered, standing up pressing a button that made the screen turn into a gaint dragon radar.  
  
"And I guess that flashing dot indicates the planet we're about to land on has one of our dragonballs." Said Bra, starting to stretch.  
  
"Looks like it. So, you three had better put on a little bit more than you've already got on."  
  
"Maybe you should too M-chan." Said Goten. She looked at him in confusion. "Sweat pants mean easy access." He said.  
  
"Like you're going to get any where near this access." Marron said smartly, walking off."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This place looks like your village Uubu." Said Bra once they had landed. They all had book bags full of the things they felt they needed to bring a long until they found the dragonablall and got someone to fix their ship. Goten looked around and sighed.  
  
"We won't be able to find that ball in one night. We'll probaly be ion this planet for a max of three or four days." He said, dropping on the ground.  
  
"That's the least of our worries now. We have to get our ship fixed if we ever want to get back home again." Said Base. Bra looked around and while everyone talked about their problems, she went on her own way.  
  
"Hey there lovely." Came a voice and she turned around to come face to face with a very attractive guy that must have been around their ages.  
  
"The name's Bra. And yours?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Chris, and those guys over there are my friends Jake and Kevin." He said.  
  
"Well, those are my friends Goten, Marron, Trunks, Pan, Almuerzo, Base and Uubu. Our ship kinda broke down and we need some one to fix it." Said Bra sweetly. Marron made a face.  
  
"B-chan, stop flirting. This is a serious matter." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Relax babe. We know an old man that can fix your ship in at least two days." Said Kevin.  
  
"Are you serious? How much do we have to pay?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, I could just tell him you're friends of mine and he'll fix it for at least half price."  
  
"I like that idea. We'll go for it." Said Trunks.  
  
"I dunno if we should trust thtem." Said Base.  
  
"Relax Base-kun. Not everyone is going to have it in for us." Said Almuerzo as the guys lead them to a building.  
  
"Don't worry Base. I know what you mean." Said Uubu. 


	6. chapter 5

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Friends and Foes  
  
Goten stared curiously at the large fish floating in the tank as the two alien boys went to get someone to fix their ship. Base was very uptight and kept looking around as thee girls admired and poked around at things. Trunks was looking at some pictures and Uubu had finally came back in after putting some security on the ship.  
  
"Well, here they are." Came Jake's voice and he introduced the teens to the old man at his side. "He'll be fixing your ship."  
  
"And no worries. He's a wiz at these things." Kevin added Goten walked up next to Marron and whispered something to her that made her jump.  
  
"You can't be serious!" she yelled and everyone stared in her direction. Goten grinned nervously and shook his head. Marron looked over at Almuerzo who grinned. "Bakas." She muttered and went back to what she was doing.  
  
"So, how long will it take to fix our ship?" asked Pan, looking the old man up nad down.  
  
"Not long. about a month." He answered, heading outside.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Trunks and looked at the others for support.  
  
"Is there anyway that you could fix it up tonight. completely?" asked Base, glaring at the three strangers. They stared back at him.  
  
"We'll take him to go see the ship and find out." Answered Jake and the three of them left. When tey had left, Base turned to Trunks with a serious look.  
  
"I can't believe you trust them!" he hissed.  
  
"Base you worry way too much! They just want to help, that's all." Said Bra, who was admiring herself in a very strange mirror. "Besides, if they wanted to kill us, they could have been done it." She added and Base glared at her.  
  
"Where'd Marron and Almuerzo go?" asked Goten. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two girls were hiding behind a rock as they watched the old man, Jake, and Kevin. Almuerzo kept on momving and almost gave them away twice, until Marron forced her to sit down. "There isn't much wrong except it needs gas." Said Jake, simply putting the ship back together with the snap of his fingers.  
  
"No way." Said Alumerzo excitedly.  
  
"Well we won't tell them that, now will we?" said the old man. "They pay anything to have their precious ship fixed." He laughed and turned to the boys. "Let's go tell them how much damage will be needed to be fixed."  
  
"Those jerks." Marron began but turned to Almuerzo who had her hand over her mouth. "No, not here!" Marron whispered quickly, but it slipped nad Almuerzo sneezed and turned instantly into a trigger happy blonde.  
  
"Did you here that?" asked Jake and soon they were dodging the bullets Almuerzo was shooting madly at them. 


	7. chapter 6

Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Crazy Girls  
  
Base sat up straight when he heard the sound of bullets and screaming. They all ran outside to see Almuerzo standing triumphantly over the three unconcious men. Marron was now sitting on the rock with a wide smile as she waited for the crazy blonde to sneeze and turn back to her normal form.  
  
"what did you two do?" asked Trunks In shock, but Bra and Pan seemed pretty pleased once Almuerzo had turned to her normal form again as Marron told the story.  
  
"You're both insane." Said Base, looking down at the men, them up at the girls. Almuerzo came and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aww, Base-kun, I thought you'd be proud of me." She said and he quickly pushed her off.  
  
"We should leave before we get caught. And search Almuerzo for any other weapons when we get on the ship." Ordered Trunks.  
  
"Well I for one am glad you sneezed when you did." Whispered Pan as they boarded the ship. Almuerzo grinned proudly. When they got back on the ship, some of them went to bed, while the others stayed up. Bra sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket and watching space soaps. Uubu looked over her shoulder in confusion.  
  
"How do you even know what they're saying?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have to understand what they're saying to know what's going on." Said Bra, not taking her eyes off the television. Trunks snorted, but continued with what he was doing.  
  
"Insane." Base shook his head and went into the kitchen, where Almuerzo was searching through the refridgerator. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cooking breakfast for us. It's going to be my first time." She said proudly.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask for some help?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not. I'm gonna do it all on my own!" she answered proudly. Base stared at her as she tried to figure out how the stove worked. It was a god thing she was starting now because it'd probably take her a long time to make at least one pancake, let alone enough to feed a bunch of saiyans. Figuring that Marron and Pan might be doing something normal, Base went to find them. Pan was sitting in the middle of her bed, writing in a small book that she quickly hid when he entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked quickly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Nothing." He answered, and left. When he went in Marron's room, she had a face buried in a book and blushing slightly. Base read the cover and noticed she was reading a romance novel. From what he knew, most girls didn't like being interrupted when reading these. or at least Marron didn't.  
  
"Hey Base. Find anything intresting to do?" asked Goten who was balancing himself up on a one handed hand stand.  
  
"Why do women do the strange things they do?" Base asked and Goten stared at him in complete confusion.  
  
"That's because it's the way they're made." Answered Trunks, looking up from his laptop.  
  
"So all women are like these girls we're stuck with? How do you choose which you want as a mate?"  
  
"Base! All girls aren't exactly alike!" announced uubu quickly, noticing the namek had a lot to learn. "They just seem to act weird when they're in groups."  
  
"They are weird when they're in groups." Goten corrected, dropping onto the floor and crossing his legs. "Now girls that are like Marron are my type."  
  
"How come?" Base asked and Goten grinned goofily and blushed. "Never mind."  
  
"Listen Base, all girls are different and you may come to notice during this whole trip they have different mind set." Said Trunks, going back to his work.  
  
"But until ten, continue to think girls are crazy if you want. It took me a good year before I found out they think the same about us." Said Goten, propping himself back up in his one handed handstand. There was a sudden explosion in the kitchen and Almuerzo came out covered in soot.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" 


	8. chapter 7

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Girl talk and Memories  
  
Goten looked at the food in front of him apprehensively. He honestly didn't trust the fact that Almuerzo had cooked their breakfast and he was feeling sick from the smell it had. Base stood silently in the doorway of the kitchen He was lucky that he didn't have to eat. "So, what's this right here? The bacon?" asked Trunks, prodding at the burnt strips on his plate. Almuerzo looked over his shoulder and grinned innocently.  
  
"No It's the eggs." She answered. Goten looked up in horror and turned to Marron with pleading eyes. Pan pushed her plate away.  
  
"I just remembered, I'm on a diet." She said and got up, leaving the kitchen. Bra examined her plate.  
  
"So what's this? Toast?" she asked. Almuerzo looked at her sadly.  
  
"No, its pancakes." She answered. Goten shoved his plate away.  
  
"For the first time in my life, I'm not hungry." He said and got up, leaving the kitchen. Marron let out a sigh and stood up, placing a hand on Almuerzo's shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you out with this. Let's throw this all out and start from the beginning." She suggested and Almuerzo nodded in agreement. Goten sat in a seat next to Trunks who was looking at the dragon radar on the control panel.  
  
"I starving." He muttered and began pulling at his hair. Trunks looked from his work and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"You said you weren't hungry." He informed and Goten scowled.  
  
"I lied! That wasn't food she was trying to feed us Trunks. That was.. I don't even know what that was!" he announced. Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm.  
  
"Well we should be eating an identifiable meal soon enough. Marron-chan is working on the meal now." He said. Goten began to sulk in his seat as he rubbed his growling stomach.  
  
"I need food now." He muttered bitterly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So your mother never taught you how to cook a single meal, huh?" Marron asked as she taught Almuerzo how to cook a pancake without blowing the entire kitchen apart. The girl shook her head silently.  
  
"But it won' really mater since I'll be marrying Base-kun and Nameks don't eat anyway." She informed. Marron looked at her in shock and shook her head.  
  
"But cooking is very important. You can't eat microwavable meals and fast food all you life." She said. "It's not healthy."  
  
"Well you need to learn to cook since you'll be destined to marry a saiyan. Knowing how they eat, cooking will be he most important thing Chichi will be looking for when coming to find a wife for Goten." Almuerzo informed. "You don't honestly think she'll let him marry that moron, Paris do you?" Marron blushed and looked a way.  
  
"What really makes you think I'm going to marry Son Goten?" she asked. Almuerzo laughed and gave Marron a look.  
  
"From what I know, you two were raised together since your dads are so close. Heck, you were probably bathed together as well." Marron blushed and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What's really been bugging me is what you two did in the hyperbolic time chamber together for that week you had to spend in there. There had to be some awkward moments." Marron let out a sigh as she began working on another pancake. A lot more had happened in the time chamber than she would ever let anyone know.  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten grinned tauntingly at the girl in front of him as hey sparred for the fifth time that day. They really didn't get much sleep due to the fact they were only going to be in t he room for a week according to the time chamber's time. Marron glared at the saiyan in front of her. "C'mon M- chan. You can do it!" said Goten and dodged her attacks.  
  
"I would have been better off training with Base than you." She panted and turned to glare at the grinning half saiyan. "He would have at least taken this fight seriously." Goten let out a snort.  
  
'And what fun you would have had with him, right?" he asked and ran at her, grabbing both her wrist and causing her to lose her footing and fall back, him pinning her to the ground. "Funny how we always land in this position isn't it?  
  
"Goten, get off of me!" she screamed, trying to kick her legs. Goten smirked and lowered his face towards her. She blushed but narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Admit it, you like being in here with me. or maybe you're just afraid." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Son Goten, you h ad better get off of me now if you know what's good for yo-" she didn't finish before he pressed his lips gently o hers and then quickly pulled back, pushing himself from on op of her and then moving back, getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Never let your guard down, Marron-chan." He piped.  
  
*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron shook her head and piled the fresh pancakes onto a plate. Goten was just showing out when he did that. He always flirted with her, even if he has hat screwed up relationship with Paris. She scowled. 'I let ha moron take my first kiss.' she thought. 


	9. chapter 8

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Hits and Short Kisses  
  
Base sat silently in a meditative state as the others gathered in the 'living room' after lunch. Bra tossed her body in one chair and let out a sigh. "Well I have to admit, Almuerzo, you are a fast learner. Marron can really do wonders in one morning." She said. Almuerzo grinned and nodded.  
  
"She is a miracle worker. course I did need a little help with the rice balls." She said shyly. Goten then entered the room with a plate of tempura and rice balls. Everyone looked at him as he stuffed one in his mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"We just ate!" announced Uubu. "What if some of us planned on eating some of those as a later on snack?" he asked. Goten looked at the plate of food and then his friends/  
  
"Want some?" he asked and they all fell over (anime style). Marron glared at the saiyan as he sat across from her.  
  
"Really Goten. You have to take others into consideration. Maybe everyone else would have waned some." She pointed out.  
  
"Well I asked them didn't I?" he asked impatiently. He and Marron glared at each other before the blonde turned away and let out an annoyed sound. Almuerzo grinned and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Isn't his nice, all of us siting here witnessing Goten and Marron have their first lover's fight." She piped. Both of them went red and Marron scowled.  
  
"We are no where near being lovers." She muttered. She then got up and got ready to leave, but Goten grabbed her wrist, causing her to round on his with a death glare. He quickly let her wrist go and she stomped off angrily.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Trunks curiously. Bra shoved her brother, causing him to fall from where he was sitting.  
  
"Don't you jerks understand anything? Goten obviously goofed." She informed and narrowed her eyes at the confused Son boy. "Well Goten, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he announced. The girls gave him a look.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you do tend to piss her off without even noticing it." Said Pan knowingly. Goten rolled his eyes. Base shook his head and continued to meditate, muttering something about strange females.  
  
"You should go talk to her, you know." Said Pan knowingly. Goten scowled and continued to sit, causing Bra to slap him in the back of his head very hard.  
  
"Well, get going!" she snapped.  
  
"FINE!" Goten got up and stomped off angrily toward Marron's room. He then slowed down, realizing he was going to have to think up a good apology.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron buried her face into her pillow. She was seventeen years old and lived with her parents. and she shared that with two other people, who are perverts. She irritably blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Goten." She sighed and pulled the pillow over her face. She knew she should have been use to this behavior from him by now, especially since she dealt with the same crap at home.  
  
"Yeah." Came a voice and Marron jumped and looked to see Goten upside down, in the air, over her bed. He had learned the instant-transmission from Goku, specifically for this mission, and used it to his advantage. Without warning, he let himself drop down on the bed.  
  
"Still mad at me?" he asked, but just by looking at her, he could tell she still was. "Hey babe, I'm sorry. Did I mess up that bad?" asked Goten. Marron threw her arms around him and buried her face into his hard chest. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to come to stay mad at him, so she just told him how miserable she was on this trip. Goten smiled and lifted her face towards his. "Sounds like you need a kiss." He said gently. Marron looked at him in confusion.  
  
"A kiss Goten? How is that going to stop me from killing someone?!" Marron announced with a stubborn look. Goten grinned cheerfully.  
  
"You remember when you were younger and every time you got hurt, you expected your mom to kiss the sore to make the pain go away?" asked Goten and Marron stared at him.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" she murmured stubbornly, leaning the side of her head against Goten's chest, listening to his heart while her arms stayed wrapped around him.  
  
"I can give you a few kisses and the pain goes away." Said Goten with a smile, moving hair from her face.  
  
"How's a kiss suppose to make me feel better." Grumbled Marron and Goten laughed.  
  
"Let's try and see." He suggested, lifting her face towards his and gently pressing his lips against hers. Marron pressed her body against his, forcing the kiss even more. Goten's hand roamed up her shirt, but there was a knock on the door and the couple quickly parted. Bra stuck her head in the room and looked at them.  
  
"What is it?" Marron asked, hoping her face wasn't red. She quickly pushed herself off the bed. Bra shook her head.  
  
"I was just a little worried... You know, it was too quiet and all." She said and left. Marron let out a deep breath and looked at Goten who turned bright red. He stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well I've gotta get out of here, ya know. Help out Trunks and Base." He said and quickly left. Marron sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair. What was she getting herself into. 


	10. chapter 9

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Guy Talk  
  
Base entered the kitchen to Marron making an attempt to teach Bra and Almuerzo how to cook. They had been floating about in space for two months now, and it seemed they had grown to be a sort of family. or more so, they just adjusted to their new way of living. He shook his head and walked back out the kitchen. If he were to venture all the way in, he already knew Almuerzo would forget all about her cooking lessons and turn all her time and aggravating energy to him. He sighed and sat on the floor, listening to Goten and Trunks talk about the usual- earth women.  
  
"So, does Paris know where you're at?" Trunks asked as he and Goten sat on the room floor playing cards and dealing Base in, even though they hadn't acknowledged that they knew he was in the room.  
  
"Nah, I told her I was going to visit my great grandfather's farm in America." Goten answered.  
  
"You don't have a great grandfather in America, though." Said Trunks, him and Base looking up at Goten in complete confusion.  
  
"Yeah, but Paris believes anything I tell her. I swear, if I was one of those guys that feed girls lines just to get them in the bed, I would have already had her." Base looked up from his cards and gave Goten a look. "What? Why are you looking at me like I did somethin' wrong?" he asked.  
  
"So, you're telling us you and Paris haven't gotten anywhere?" asked Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
"So, why not? I mean, isn't that what you earth boys do when you have a female companion like that?" asked the young namek.  
  
"Please, if so I would have been slept with Marron." Muttered Goten. Trunks snorted.  
  
"Yeah right! You and Marron have never had a real relationship. Its all been wrestling in the mud and pulling hair." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Uubu, who had just entered the room. They had a training room on the ship, and that was where he was coming from.  
  
"Uubu, when you're in a relationship with a girl, how long do you wait before you score?" asked Trunks. Uubu's chocolate colored shin began to darken, showing that he was blushing. He sat down and picked up some cards that had already been dealt out.  
  
"Fact is, I'd wait 'til she brought it up. Course, I've never been in a real relationship." he cleared his throat and looked at the others. "Why?"  
  
"Goten's been dating Paris for nearly a year and still nothing has happened between them." Base looked at Goten and shrugged.  
  
"Well that's his problem." He muttered. Trunks rolled his eyes and Goten stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
  
"What do you think Base?" asked Trunks. Base looked over the top of his cards at the two demi-saiyans and shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't think he should want to have sex with Paris. I mean, she isn't too bright after all so she's probably went and slept with her past boy friends already. And who knows what kind of human infection she could have." Goten opened his mouth to say something, but Base continued talking. "And besides, you two aren't the brightest people on earth. Just think of how your kids could turn out." Uubu let out a snort and Trunks fell over laughing at the look on Goten's face.  
  
"That's right, Goten. Now Marron and I, we'd make beautiful kids together. They'd be good looking, smart, and great fighters."  
  
"Marron wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth!" snapped Goten.  
  
"Oh, but she'd sleep with a second class saiyan first?" Trunks asked cockily.  
  
"Hey, don't judge by class. After all, my dad turned out to be a better fighter than yours, and your dad is a Prince! What makes you think the son of a lower class saiyan can't be a better lover then the prince's son?"  
  
"You think that?" asked Trunks. Base looked at Uubu, who was staring over their heads in fear. Goten, Trunks, and Base were both sitting in front of Uubu, so they didn't know what was behind them.  
  
"Listen Trunks, Marron and I have more chemistry between us than you do with her ever since we were little kids! That's why we wrestled around and all that. That means I'd have a better chance."  
  
"Oh please Goten. You haven't even scored with Paris yet." Base then turned his head and quickly scrambled away from Goten and Trunks when he was Marron standing over them. She swung and smacked both of them in the head with her frying pan.  
  
"DAMN PERVERTS!" she yelled, her face glowing red. "Just for that, you're going to wait 'til we're all done before you get to eat." She stormed off back toward the kitchen and Pan and Bra were grinning down at them.  
  
"Been around Kame House one too many times I suppose." Bra teased. 


	11. chapter 10

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: The Ice Planet  
  
The next day Marron was still fuming over the conversation she had accidentally heard the guys having, and refused to talk to neither Trunks nor Goten. She figured that Base and Uubu were the innocent party since they were usually oblivious to what the two demi-saiyans were talking and because they were both silent. The teens were now in their rooms dressing in extra thick winter clothes for the planet that they had just landed on. "Wow, its like a winter wonderland out here." muttered Pan once they all climbed off the ship and looked around the icy planet.  
  
"Snow ball fight!" cheered Goten. Both he and Trunks jumped off the ship and unto the ground, managing to land on a patch of ice and sending both demi-saiyans falling to the ground onto their faces.  
  
"Very attractive boys." Said Bra brightly, clapping her hands together while standing over the groaning boys. "Very graceful."  
  
"Shut up, Bra." Muttered Trunks and sat u weakly, his face glowing red. Base came out in his jacket and a pair of gloves, looking around casually.  
  
"We're supposed to find a dragonball on this planet?" he asked and blinked in confusion at the look his companions were giving him.  
  
"Base, where is the rest of your winter wear at?" Asked Uubu curiously. "I mean, you have to be cold."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm namek remember." The namek boy reminded.  
  
"That's right, Base is namek. That means he doesn't get cold or sick like we do." Said Marron thoughtfully. Goten came up to her side and looked at her curiously.  
  
"How come you know this and we don't?" he asked. She gave him a look and began walking ahead without answering. Trunks came up and patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"its alright buddy. She'll forgive you one day." Suddenly, a snowball came flying and hit the lavender haired saiyan in the back of the head.  
  
"Moron! I'm mad at you too!" Marron yelled and stomped ahead angrily. Bra grinned and put an arm around Goten.  
  
"Trunks is right Goten. How could Marron stay mad at someone as cuddly and cute as you?" she asked. He scowled and shoved her off of him, walking on with his hands in his pockets. Trunks rubbed the back of his head and turned to Pan.  
  
"Is Marron-chan suffering from PMS or what? Goten and I were just jokin' around." Pan looked at him and tossed her bangs out of her face before stomping off behind Goten. Base and Uubu just shrugged. They didn't know why Marron and Pan were BOTH mad at the boys.  
  
"This place is so beautiful!" announced Bra, looking around with shinning eyes.  
  
"I want a snow cone!" piped Almuerzo. Base gave her a look and she had obviously caught it. She ran up to him and latched onto the namek's arm. "Base sweetie. will you buy me a snow cone?" she asked sweetly. Uubu laughed and Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Almuerzo, this is place is all snow! Why would you want a snow come in the middle of winter?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I jus got a sudden craving is all." She answered and turned to Marron. "How close are we to the dragonball?" she asked. Marron pulled out the dragonradar and looked at it.  
  
"A little too far. We landed twenty miles away from the dragonball." She answered. Bra and Pan looked over her shoulder at the radar.  
  
"So lets just fly and get it. It should only take a few hours depending on how fast we move." Said Bra knowingly. Marron raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"Do you really wanna go flying through he air? You're already turning blue and we've only been walking." Bra opened her mouth to say something, but a man came running up to them. She was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans- that was all. He came up and grabbed hold of both Marron's hands before looking at her with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're perfect! We never have blonde hair, blue eyed beauties around here!" he announced. The girl blinked and looked at the man in confusion.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we help you with something?" asked Pan, crossing her arms and glaring at the man. He looked around Marron and his eyes lit up. He went around to each girl, taking heir hands and looking them in the face.  
  
"You're all lovely! You must be my contestants in the planet's pageant." Trunks quickly wen up to the man.  
  
"So, what is the prize?" he asked, earning glares from the girls. "After all, my earth girls are very lovely and for what time they'll be using up on this pageant." The man nodded and smiled.  
  
"The winner will win a rare jewel that was jus found on our planet. A jewel to match the girl's beauty." He informed. Goten listened curiously as the man gave the description.  
  
"Sounds a lot like a dragonball." Said Uubu thoughtfully. Base reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled one of the balls out.  
  
"Does your jewel look like this?" he asked. The man looked around trunks and nodded.  
  
"YES! Are you collecting these jewels by entering pageants all over the universe?" Asked the man curiously. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah! This one right here was our main winner though. Guys allover love to look at her!" he piped, putting an arm around Marron. She shoved him, a scowl on her face.  
  
"And this one? She is just as beautiful!" Goten grinned and placed his hands on Bra's shoulders.  
  
"C'mon now! She's won just as many, especially on earth." Bra rolled her eyes at Goten and shoved him.  
  
"Listen mister. we just want the drago- I mean, the jewel. We don't want to enter any beauty contests." She informed. Goten scowled, but Trunks took ever and made a deal with the man. Soon the girls found themselves being dragged off toward a large building where a bunch of men from different planes would vote on which girl they found to be the prettiest. 


	12. chapter 11

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: The Universe's Most Beautiful  
  
"Superficial @$$ holes." Marron muttered bitterly, as the girls sat around the large room they were to share while competing in the pageant. Bra was trying on a swimsuit she had picked for the piliminaries. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. She was actually very excited about this, though it seemed a bit odd that they'd have a swim suit division on a planet made of ice and snow.  
  
"C'mon, Marron, this is going to be fun!" she piped and nodded over to Almuerzo's vacant bed. "She even managed to get Base and Uubu to go with her to visit the planet's shop and get her a snow cone." Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only Almuerzo." She muttered and began to play with a locket around her neck. Pan looked from her magazine and tilted her head o the side.  
  
"I've never seen that before. Who is it from?" she asked. Marron looked up and then shrugged, though her cheeks were stating to get a bit colored.  
  
"Goten got it for me on my tenth birthday." She answered. Bra dropped next to her friend with a wide grin.  
  
"So, what is there a picture of?" she asked.  
  
"Me and Goten at the beach when we were younger. before we all started hanging out like we do now."  
  
"You two were in love back then." Said Pan. Marron looked at Bra with wide eyes, blushing furiously.  
  
"You're crazy! We were just kids!" she announced. Pan rolled her eyes and brought up all the times she had seen Marron and Goten rolling around in the grass and pinning each other to the ground and so on.  
  
"Yes that is what I call love." Marron was about to say something, but the door opened and Almuerzo came in, grinning and holding an ice cream cone that was half eaten.  
  
"This place is so great! Did you know ten dollars on earth is like 100 here?" she asked brightly.  
  
"So, what did you buy exactly?" asked Pan, noticing she had one bag. Almuerzo grinned and pulled out a shirt that had an alien looking puppy on it. It was small and was obviously meat to expose some flesh.  
  
"Isn't it cute? I plan on showing it off to Base later on tonight!" she piped. Marron rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. There was a knock on the door and it opened.  
  
"Trunks, what do you want!?" snapped Pan. Marron got up to slam the door on him, but Goten had shoved him in and came in as well. He was holding a bag and tossed it over to Almuerzo.  
  
"This is for you ladies. You're gonna need it tomorrow." Almuerzo looked into the bag and squealed with excitement.  
  
"DRESSES! Which one is mine?" she asked excitedly, pulling long slender dresses out that would fit the curves of each of the girls and bring out their beauty.  
  
"Almuerzo, yours is white. Bra, you have the blue one, Pan's is black and Marron's got the. Which one was hers at Goten?" The saiyan turned around and looked at his friend.  
  
"Oh, Marron's is the pink one!" he piped. Marron scowled, but when Pan pulled out the dress, it turned out to be prettier than she had thought. She jumped up and grabbed the dress, hugging it to her.  
  
"Its beautiful! Thank you!" she cheered and hugged both boys. She then ran off claiming she had to try it on to see how it would fit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Talent? Course our girls have talent." Answered Trunks. He was talking to the man who was planning on giving them the dragonball when one of the girls won. Goten was tossing a ball back in forth in his hands and listening. Base and Uubu were sitting patiently.  
  
"So, what are you having them do?" he asked. Trunks bit down on his lower lip.  
  
"Uh." Goten stopped tossing the ball and sat up straight in his seat.  
  
"Almuerzo can transform, Bra can convince even the stubbornness man on this planet to listen to her. Pan can beat your strongest warrior, and Marron can give a look that could scare even the toughest man into wetting his pants. and if not that, at least backing off." He informed. Everyone was silent, but the man grinned and clapped his hands together.  
  
"PERFECT!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright girls, this is the final round!" called a man. Goten looked around the corner as the top ten girls got ready to be judged and the finals would begin. They had just changed from all their main outfits and were now dressed comfortably, yet suitable. As the girls came by, Goten managed to grab hold of Marron as the girls filed out. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" I'm going out after Pan." She informed. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, blushing just a bit.  
  
"Uh, yeah. See I wanted to talk to you in private for a second." He answered. She raised an eyebrow at him and a slight smile touched her lips.  
  
"Goten, we've been on this planet for five days now. I'm over what I heard you and Trunks talking about the other day." She informed. Goten went red and swallowed.  
  
"I'm glad. but that's not it. See this beauty pageant isn't anything serious, but I believe one of you girls will. And basically, I find you to be the most beautiful woman in the universe." Marron blushed and looked down. She smiled a bit ad ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Thanks Goten." she said and lifted her head up to look at him, but when she did, he immediately cupped her chin and kissed her deeply. 


	13. chapter 12

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12: Goten's Choices  
  
"Nice job ladies!" said Trunks, holding up the fifth dragonball they had collected. Bra had won the beauty pageant and got them the dragonball, though it had ended with a fight. The next planet involved a tournament, much like the martial arts tournament, which Pan and Marron entered. The other balls involved landing on a planet and searching for weeks. Bra grinned brightly as she read her magazine.  
  
"No problem big brother! After all, I doubt that cutie on the last plane was gonna give up that ball easily." She piped. The girls laughed and Trunks rolled his eyes. Goten got up and looked at the control panel.  
  
"Hey trunks.this buttons never done this before." He called. Trunks blinked and looked.  
  
"Hey, what is that? Mom never showed that one off." He said and pressed it. Suddenly, a large screened popped up and Bulma's grinning face showed up. The others could be seen. Goku was leaning over Bulma's shoulder looking in great curiosity.  
  
"I am a genius." Piped Bulma and called for the others.  
  
"Cool, TV-phone!" said Goten brightly. They all gathered around and chichi looked as if she was going to cry. "Hey there mom! You miss me back on earth don't you?"  
  
"You kids look very healthy! I guess Marron's been doing all the cooking for you!" said 18, popping on the screen, Krillin floating over her head waving and grinning. Marron grinned.  
  
"I taught Almuerzo some things too, so she's helping out." Said the blonde brightly.  
  
"When do you kids plan on coming home? It's been nearly a year and you still have school to complete after all." Said Videl.  
  
"That's right, we didn't think it was going to take nearly this long. What are you kids doing out there that you don't want us to know about?" asked Gohan suspiciously.  
  
"Dad." Pan groaned.  
  
"We've got five dragonballs now and we're headed toward a planet that is about five days away right now." Answered Trunks. "Why? You guys miss us already?"  
  
"Its just not the same without you." Laughed Bulma and turned to Goten. "Oh yes, and we had someone looking for you, so Chichi just went and brought them over."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Really Goten, we're going to have to have a serious conversation about this later." His mother informed sternly.  
  
"Who is it, mom?" asked Goten curiously. Suddenly, Paris showed up, smiling and wearing a revealing outfit. "Oh no." The teens groaned and began to walk off.  
  
"I can't believe they're exposing her to this." muttered Marron, walking off with Pan muttering something under her breath.  
  
"Goten, I've missed you SO much! Look at this great outfit I bought for when you returned from your grandfather's house!" Trunks let out a loud snort and Uubu coughed.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Base. Marron dropped next to Trunks on the couch as Goten and Paris talked.  
  
"I don't know why he bothers with her." She muttered.  
  
"You know Goten. He has to experience things for himself before he realizes what could go wrong." Marron rolled her eyes and looked over to where Goten was.  
  
"What a waste of breath." She said and got up, leaving the room. Bra let out a sigh and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Goten's so naïve." She said. Pan looked over at her embarrassed uncle and scowled.  
  
"Leave him alone. He knows he was wrong to choose Paris over Marron."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it kinda takes Goten a bit long to figure things out." Said Uubu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron slid down the wall of the training room, trying to catch her breath. She had been training nonstop for an hour now, trying to get over the fact she wished she could punch some sense into Goten. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lying her forehead on her knees. "Why is it I do these things to myself?" she muttered.  
  
"Hey Marron." She lifted her head slightly and Goten entered the room, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath. "Everyone's been wondering about you." She shrugged.  
  
"Base knew where I was." She informed. He looked at her and came to sit next to her. She looked away from him, knowing her was probably smiling at her. "So, how'd your conversation with Paris go?"  
  
"Pretty typical." Answered the demo-saiyan and she looked at him out the corner of her eye. "I think I'm gonna end it with her."  
  
"What!?" Marron jumped up from where she was sitting and looked at Goten in shock. "Why are you going to break up with her? I thought you two were happy together?" she said. Goten blinked in confusion and grinned.  
  
"My mom doesn't like her and neither do any of you guys. Plus, I don't feel the same way about her as I use to. or thought I felt about her." Marron rolled her eyes and crossed her eyes.  
  
"Goten, affections for someone don't just vanish for no reason." She stopped when he got up and came up to her. "What?"  
  
"They didn't vanish. They just kinda went from her to another." Marron raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" He smiled and closed in the space between them.  
  
"I dunno. maybe the way I thought I felt for her, I feel for you now." Marron went red and looked down at her feet.  
  
"That's sweet Goten. but no matter how much I hate Paris, I'd feel guilty." she didn't get a chance to finish before Goten cupped her chin and kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry Marron-chan. I doubt she'd really care." 


	14. chapter 13

The Journey  
  
Summary: The z fighters are getting older and older while their kids seem to be getting stronger and better at what their parents grew up doing. Now they all have to go out into space and collect the dragonballs before any of the evil people that are looking for the balls can.  
  
Extra Note: I'm gonna use B-chan's Base (Dende's son) and Almuerzo (Tien's daughter) in this fic as well. Trunks is 19, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 18, Marron, Bra, and Almuerzo are 17, and Pan is 16. In the prologue, Trunks is 7, Goten, Uubu, and Base are 6, Marron, Bra and Almuerzo are 5, and Pan is 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Base, Almuerzo or DB/Z/GT! Base and Almuerzo are made up characters that belong to B-chan. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13: The Last Dragonball  
  
Almuerzo jumped out of the ship and grinned brightly. They had landed on the planet with the last dragonball on it and of all planets this one was. "A beach!" she squealed as he others jumped off the ship and into the sand. The others hopped out of the ship and looked around. Bra and Almuerzo were very excited while Marron and Pan wen about things the normal way.  
  
"Calm down you two. You act as though you've never been to a beach before." Said Marron and watched as a few guys walked by. All the girls watched as they walked by and as they walked off.  
  
"What a hunk." said Bra. Marron and Pan nodded absently. Trunks cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok ladies, that's enough of that. We need a way to get money for fuel and to get that last dragonball, so lets get to work."  
  
"Trunks, you can't be serious. We just landed on Summer Vacation planet!" announced Bra.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, let us have a little fun before we go to work. please!" Pan begged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were lying around the beach as Trunks argued with Base, Uubu, and Goten on who was going to go looking for the dragonball and trying to make some money. Marron sat up on her elbows and looked at the boys. "They're such idiots." She muttered and picked something up, handing it to Bra. 'I've got everything under control."  
  
"Ooo, a swim suit contest!" she said. Almuerzo sat up and grinned.  
  
"Yea! A chance to show off what I've got to Base." She cheered. Pan rolled her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Girls running around in swim suits and having guys stare at them for a prize, bit deal." She muttered. Marron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well while signing us up for this (she ignored Pan's outraged outburst), I met one of the judges and flirted around with him to get a hint on what the prizes were."  
  
"Goten won't like that, will he Marron-chan?" asked Almuerzo. Since that had been floating around space for months, the group had kind of gotten the hint that Goten and Marron were seeing each other, since Goten had become strangely more protective over the blonde, and the fact, their sparring sessions seemed to be more like flirting.  
  
"He doesn't know! And besides, to just messed with the guys head!" said Marron innocently and laid back down. "Besides, Goten knows I love him."  
  
"So, what were the prizes?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Ten Thousand zeni and a dragonball."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is great! How are we suppose to get back to earth with no money!" yelled Trunks. Goten dropped next to his friend among the audience sitting in front of a stage, and passed him a snow cone while Base and Uubu took a seat. He plopped down in the sand and grinned.  
  
"Relax, will you. We'll find a way to get home. Even if it means having to use those dragonballs to get home." He piped. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where are the girls at?" he asked grumpily. Goten shrugged and turned to Uubu.  
  
"Bra told me that Marron had found a way for us to get ten thousand zeni." He informed.  
  
"Leave it to Marron to get us out of trouble." Said Base as the announcer came out onto the stage  
  
"Hello, any ladies that are actually not in this contest and all you happy men! Welcome to our 1000th annual swim suit contest, where ladies come to show off their goods for money, and today, a very interesting jewel." Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
"A jewel huh?" Trunks looked up from his snow cone and at the stage. The announced held up the 'jewel' which happened to be the last dragonball.  
  
"NO WAY!" announced the boys.  
  
"Yes gentlemen, the ladies will be competing for this beauty, and with your help, the judges will choose he gets this and the money."  
  
"We came with four gorgeous girls and none of them are enrolled in this!?" yelled Trunks. Goten rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"And now everyone, lets meet our LADIES!" The men all over cheered and whistled as each girl were called out.  
  
"Next u with have Almuerzo. A young girl from earth who wants nothing more than to win this money and impress the man she loves!" thew girl came out wearing a skimpy swimsuit and grinning widely. She waved and blew a kiss toward Base, who looked down and scowled.  
  
"That's nice." Said Uubu sarcastically and burst out laughing. Trunks sat in shock.  
  
"So that was Marron's idea?" he asked and grinned. "I'd kiss that girl next time I see her."  
  
"Next up is Bra! She claims to be the princess of a saiyan race and the lover of a human boy reincarnated from the legendary BUU MONSTER!" Uubu stopped laughing and Base gave him a look.  
  
"Now what." He said, crossing his arms and nodding. Bra came bouncing out and blowing kisses to all the hooting men in the crowd.  
  
"If she keeps jumpin' like that her swim suit is bound to tear off." Muttered Goten and Trunks glared at him.  
  
"We've got another saiyan lady hear, guys!" announced the judge. "Her name is Pan and she claims to have been forced into this because she needs the money and desires the jewel!" Pan stuck her head out and slowly came walking onto the stage, blushing intensely.  
  
"Would you look at that. Marron managed to get Pan into a bikini." Said Trunks, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Get a good look now, cuz you'll never see this again." Said Goten ad Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"We've got another human girl, everyone! And a beauty at that. Her name is Marron and she entered the contest to get the money to get back home." Marron came out blushing like Pan, but not nearly as much.  
  
"Hey babe!" called Goten, causing her to go crimson and mouth the words shut up. Goten just grinned. There were many girls called out after the girls, allvery beautiful, and a few very interesting.  
  
"And now fellows, the moment you've been waiting for, our winner!"  
  
"Uh oh."said Almuerzo suddenly and let out a loud echoing sneeze.  
  
"Bless you." The announcer said, turning to the girl and his eyes widening. Almuerzo changed like her mother when she sneezed, and her new form seemed to fill out her swimsuit a lot more. "It seems Almuerzo has changed. Judges, what do you say?" The judges began to whisper, and one man stood up.  
  
"We proclaim her the winner." Everyone began to cheer while some girls shrieked in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you won." Bra muttered bitterly as Almuerzo admired her trophy. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at the girl who growled. Marron rolled her eyes and smiled over at Almuerzo.  
  
"So, you plan on showing that off to your parents?" she asked. Almuerzo grinned and nodded.  
  
"Course!" she piped and let out a sigh.  
  
"I miss those guys." She said.  
  
"For now. We'll be home soon enough, and you'll wish we were back in space." said Pan knowingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gotcha!" Marron fell to the ground with Goten pinning her down. She let out a laugh and smiled up at him, causing his grin to widen. They had been back home for three months now and everyone was going about their old lives once again. Goten and Marron were sitting out side of his house sparring and he had found something truly entertaining about pinning her to the ground.  
  
"I've come to notice you're enjoying this." She said. He grinned and she shoved him off of her just as Goku came up. He grinned and waved. "What's up Goku? Did you figure out the dragonballs yet?"  
  
"Course. You kids are all suppose to meet up at Dende's to hear the little story behind the dragonballs." Answered the saiyan, beginning to fly off with a large grin on his face. Marron looked at Goten in confusion.  
  
'What's up with your dad?" Goten just shrugged and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's just go. Maybe they'll let us make a wish with the dragonballs."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DRAGONBALLS WERE FAKE?!" the teens were all sitting around the lookout while their parents told them the truth behind the dragonballs. Trunks, of course, took it to a whole new level and was ranting. "You guys put us in danger for fake balls!?"  
  
"We weren't putting you in danger. We were just testing to see if you would be honestly ready to live the same lives we have lived." Informed Bulma.  
  
"So. those are glass or something?" Marron asked.  
  
"Marble." Corrected 18.  
  
"And how did you get the dragonballs throughout space?" asked Bra.  
  
"Goku used instant transmission of course." Answered Chichi.  
  
"So. What else was his suppose to prove?" asked Uubu.  
  
"Getting you kids closer." Answered Krillin. Goten grinned and put an arm around Marron.  
  
"Well them that seemed to work out fine."  
  
"Actually, we knew you kids did good cuz you all came back with no broken bones and all in one piece." Said Goku brightly. 


End file.
